


let me help you

by loudqueen



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Anxiety, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, a lot of crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudqueen/pseuds/loudqueen
Summary: Sometimes it got too much for Ten to handle, and sometimes he couldn’t get out. But Kun always managed to guide him through it all.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	let me help you

**Author's Note:**

> tw//mentions of medication/antidepressants, panic attacks, and anxiety 
> 
> this is not beta’d whatsoever but please enjoy!!

”Please make it stop, please I don’t want to feel like this anymore, please...” Ten whispers to himself, his knees pulled towards his chest as he sits on the hardwood bathroom floor. The space is small, barely able to fit two people—but it’s his comfort spot. Tears cascade from his eyes; using the collar of his shirt, he presses the fabric to his eyes in order to soak up the tears and maybe stop himself from sobbing. He inhales heavily and shakily releases his breath, trying to steady his anxiety but to no avail. Ten feels the aching pain within his chest and claws at it with his hand.

“Fuck,” he sputters, still rubbing at his chest to ease the pain he’s feeling. He hadn’t taken his medication for a week or so, and the effects are starting to kick in. The man curses at himself for being so irresponsible but he can’t be bothered to dwell on the issue as he feels a wave of guilt overtake him. 

The members always reminded him to take his medication everyday, whether it be feeding him a pill or verbally reminding him to take the antidepressants. But with a comeback just around the corner, the members have been occupied with schedules and personal activities. Ten can’t blame his members though—he can only blame himself for not bothering to take his meds. 

With this, a tidal wave of tears run down his face, the aching in his chest now becoming unbearable. His breathing is just fine, but it’s shaky. Ten rubs at his face to rid the tears but it’s no use as they continue to smear his cheeks. 

He grips at the front of his shirt, the ache within his chest causing him physical pain. As the tears continue to wet his face, he lets out a rather loud choked sob. Ten can’t take it anymore, it’s all becoming too much for him—he shouldn’t have been so stupid to forget to take his meds. He should’ve been more responsible with himself, otherwise he wouldn’t even be in this situation. Ten doesn’t exactly remember what set him off for him to come to this point—all he remembers was Yangyang making a joke directed towards him that may have hit a little too close to home. Ten had scolded Yangyang for making such an insensitive comment, not realizing how sharp his tone had been. 

Needless to say, Ten was scolded by Kun for making Yangyang burst into tears. Sometimes Ten forgets how sensitive the kid really is, despite all the pranks he pulls. 

Ten shifts positions on the floor so that he’s crossing his legs, proceeding to run both of his hands in his hair as a way to try to ease himself. He leans back onto the bathroom wall with a loud thud, the tears still rushing down his face. 

A knock on the door makes Ten‘s breath catch in his throat; “Ten? Are you in there”. Fuck, Kun must’ve heard him. Kun continued to knock on the door, coaxing Ten to respond to him.

“Ten, honey, can you open the door?” The older man asks. Ten’s eyes widen, he can’t let Kun see him like this. He vigorously rubs away the tears while carefully standing up. He takes one look in the mirror—his eyes are puffy and red and his nose is runny. Ten frowns at his appearance, it’s obvious that he was crying. 

Another knock, “Ten please, open the door”. Kun’s tone was laced with concern. Slowly but surely, Ten turns around to unlock the door and open it. On the other side, Kun is frowning as he finds Ten’s tear-stricken face as soon as the door is opened. 

Ten could see sympathy etched into the older man’s face. He hiccups slightly as he inhales deeply, waiting for Kun’s response. 

Kun takes a step forward and delicately holds Ten’s face with both hands, as if Ten was a fragile child. 

Ten bursts into tears yet again as he couldn’t deal with the concern Kun was showing; he felt so shitty for making the leader feel worried for him. Kun is shocked at Ten’s outburst but immediately places the younger man’s head onto his shoulder, cradling his head with one hand and circling his other arm around Ten’s shoulders. 

Ten sobs into Kun’s shirt, grasping the front of his shirt in order to ground himself. It was getting difficult for Ten to breathe, the aching pain sinking into his chest once again. Ten let out a choked sob as he gasps for air. Kun caresses Ten’s hair while he softly spoke encouraging words into the younger man’s ear. 

“Ten, you’re okay. You’re here, you’re okay. You’re here with me. I’m here. Shhh I’m here love, I’m here”, Kun whispered. Ten buried his head into the crook of Kun’s neck, trying to calm himself as he listens to Kun’s words. 

They stay like that for who knows how long, Ten in Kun’s arms, swaying side to side. Ten takes one last breathe and lifts his head up to lock eyes with Kun. 

The older man softly smiles, caressing his cheeks to rid his face of the remaining tears. “Wanna tell me what’s on your mind?” Kun asks, still smiling while awaiting Ten’s answer. 

Ten shakes his head, “No, I can’t. Not right now...at least”. He wanted to tell Kun what was going through his head at the moment but everything was too much right now, he wanted to find the time to properly tell him. Kun gives a reassuring smile, nodding his head in response.

“I understand. Take all the time you need, okay? No need to rush telling me everything, we can take it one step at a time”. Ten’s eyes glisten as he begins to feel the tears again—this time, it was relief and comfort that brought him to tears. Just hearing Kun say “we” instead of “you” made the younger man reassured. 

Ten wasn’t going to go through this alone, he had Kun by his side to pick him up and help him along the way. He could rely on Kun for help, even if it meant Kun would get a cold shoulder or a waterfall of tears from Ten. 

Kun strokes Ten’s cheeks delicately, taking his face and kissing the younger man’s forehead. The loving gaze Kun gives to Ten makes Ten’s chest feel lighter, the pain easing slightly. 

It wouldn’t be easy for Ten, but with Kun there, it was all he needed to keep going.

**Author's Note:**

> so uh, I was hit with a major wave of depression today and I wrote out my thoughts in the form of a kunten fanfic but nonetheless I hope you guys liked it!! I’ll try to post more of my fanfics as I’m stuck in quarantine at the moment lol.


End file.
